The Land Before Loud 7: The Stone Of Cold Fire
by Vortex Lord
Summary: When Littlefoot, Lincoln, and Lola see a amazing asteroid, No one believes it's true. Witch leads the gang on a quest to find it before Petrie's evil uncle does.
1. Chapter 1: Stories and asteroids

**It's time. Time to find out if what we see is what we think it is or just a story. What if the thing that Littlefoot, Lincoln, and Lola saw was a legend or not. Could it be real? Or is it just a story? Let's find out.**

 **I don't own The Land Before Time or The Loud House.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Stories and asteroids**

Long, long, time ago. When little blinkety lights in big darkness even more shiny. When great moon real smoove. Not pockety like right now. When whole world very different. Back then. There no Three-horn, or Long-neck. Not even Sharp-tooth. No, back then, There only one tape creature that fell skies with might screech and big flapping sound. This most smart, most brave, most hansom creature to ever rule world. The Flyers.

(Cera) HEY WAIT A MINUTE! THAT'S NOT TRUE!

That was not the narrator in the first paregrofth. That was Petrie.

(Petrie) Oh yes it true.

(Cera) Is not

(Petrie) Is too.

(Cera) Is not

(Petrie) Is too.

(Cera) Says who?

(Petrie) My uncle Pterano. That who. He tell me when me just nestling.

(Cera) Well he told you wrong.

The Others are here too. Even Lincoln and Lola. And yes, Lola is wearing her new outfit. The rest of the Loud family is not here because Luna had a rock consert to go to and Rita and Lynn Sr. were alright with Lincoln and Lola going to The Land Before Time sense it was Wednesday.

(Ducky) I did not know you had a uncle Petrie.

(Lincoln) Me nether. But i'm with Cera on this. Even I don't think the flyers were first dinosaurs to ever exist.

That got Petrie to sigh sadly.

(Lola) Well where is Pterano?

(Petrie) Well, he go away when we all babies.

(Cera) Go away? You mean he was sent away. My dad told me that the grown-ups kicked your uncle out of the herd.

(Littlefoot) Gosh. What did he do?

(Cera) My dad didn't say why. But only that it was really awful.

Just then, everyone heard footsteps. The gang walked to a ledge and saw a herd of many kinds of dinosaurs coming into the valley.

(Ducky) Looky.

(Tickles) Who are those guys?

(Littlefoot) Far Walkers. Grandma and Grandpa told me that a Flyer from that herd came and told them that they well be staying with us for a while. They also told me that we're coming into the wondering times.

(Lola) Where did they wonder from?

(Littlefoot) Out of the cold lands. Looking for food. They need a place to rest until they're ready to leave. So they know that they can rest here and then be on their way.

At that moment. Cera chomped down on a leaf

(Cera) Yeah. With a belly full of our tree-stars.

(Petrie) Not if you eat them first.

(Cera) I heard that.

(Lincoln) Relaxe Cera. Here in The Great Valley, there's enough tree-stars for everyone.

Just then, everyone heard Mama Swimmer calling.

(Mama Swimmer) Ducky. Spike. Tickles.

(Ducky) Let us go home Spike.

(Tickles) Yeah. I'm tiered.

With that, the 3 left as Cera then heard Topps calling.

(Topps) Cera. Time for bed.

(Cera) See you later guys.

Cera then went back to her nesting ground as Petrie went back to his nest as well. Littlefoot, Lincoln, and Lola then heard Grandpa Longneck calling.

(Grandpa Longneck) Littlefoot. Lincoln. Lola.

(Littlefoot, Lincoln, Lola) Coming.

* * *

6 hours later, Lincoln had a hard time sleeping. He couldn't stop thinking about what Petrie told them. He made groning sounds that was so loud that it woke up Littlefoot and Lola.

(Lola) Lincoln? Are you ok?

Lincoln woke up and looked at Lola and Littlefoot.

(Lincoln) I'm fine. I just can't stop thinking about what Petrie said to us.

Just then, the 3 kids heard a sound. A flying and flaming sound. They looked at where it was coming from and saw a asteroid. But not just any asteroid. Its fire was blue and it made cracking sounds as it flew over the kids.

(Littlefoot) Wow.

(Lola) Pretty.

(Lincoln) I've never seen a asteroid like this before. It's amazing.

They watched it as it flew to a mountain that resembled a Three-horn and landed on it with a boom and a flash of light.

(Lola) Well what do you know. It landed on Three-horn Peak.

(Littlefoot) I hope Grandpa saw it.

But Grandpa Longneck was sleeping until he heard what Littlefoot said and woke up.

(Grandpa Longneck) Saw what Littlefoot?

(Lincoln) Did you see it?

(Lola) The way that thing flew over us and that light and...

However, they saw that Grandpa Longneck was confused about what they were talking about.

(Lincoln) You didn't see any of it?

(Grandpa Longneck) I believe not Lincoln.

They would have said more but insted they went back to sleep and what the kids saw got Lincoln to stop think about what Petrie said to them.


	2. Chapter 2: Beyond The Mysterious Beyond

**Chapter 2: Beyond The Mysterious Beyond**

The next morning, Grandpa Longneck and the rest of The Great Valley dinosaurs and the Far Walkers were gathered up in a circle with Littlefoot, Lincoln, and Lola in the middle of it and Grandpa Longneck was in front of them.

(Grandpa Longneck) Now Littlefoot. I want you, Lincoln, and Lola to talk about it.

(Littlefoot) About what Grandpa?

(Grandpa Longneck) About what you kids saw last night.

(Grandma Longneck) Word has gotten around.

(Mama Swimmer) And it's made some of our guests upset.

Apon hearing that, the leader of the Far Walkers, Mr. Spike-tail and even Topps stepped in.

(Mr. Spike-tail) Upset? That's putting it miledly.

(Topps) No resone to get all huffy.

(Mr. Spike-tail) Hump.

(Topps) Hump yourself. Now you tell us Lincoln. What did you kids see last night?

(Lincoln) Well. To make it clear. We saw an asteroid.

(Topps) There. You see? There's nothing unusele about an asteroid. We see them all the time.

(Lola) Yeah. But this one was different. It shined like the sun. Ecxept it was blue and it flew in a strate line.

(Lincoln) And it was almost close to the ground. It made these cracking sounds as it flew by and it was amazing.

Everyone was shocked. But they also found this hard to believe.

(Mr. Spike-tail) Look here. Nobody else saw this asteroid. How do you explain that?

(Lincoln) I don't know. I guess everyone else was asleep.

(Littlefoot) You believe us. Don't you Grandpa?

(Grandpa Longneck) Useily I do Littlefoot. But uhh.

(Lola) But what?

(Grandpa Longneck) But prehaps you children saw an asteroid that only seemed different. Prehaps you were still a little sleepy. Or maybe it was something you kids saw in a dream. Isn't that also possible?

(Lincoln) Well I think it's real. When that asteroid flew past us, I saw the Time Stone flashing like crazy. Like it's telling me that asteroid is something inportent.

(?) Yes. I believe you young one.

Lincoln turned around and saw what he believed he's looking at. It was a dark green Gallimimus and a light green Gallimimus. The dark green one is a male and the light green one is a female.

(Dark green Gallimimus) It's always the same. Isn't it?

(Light green Gallimimus) Yes. If they don't see it with their own eyes then it doesn't exist. What iemited thinking.

(Lincoln) Gallimimus'es? Here?

(Lola) Uhh. Lincoln?

(Lincoln) Gallimimus'es are alien dinosaurs.

(Lola) ALIENS?

(Dark green Gallimimus) Yes. We are aliens. Aloue me to introdose ourselves. I am Mario. And this is my mate Zelda.

(Zelda) It's a presher to meet you.

(Lincoln) Hay. Those names.

(Mario) Yes. You know our names from video game careters that you know.

(Lincoln) How do you know what video games are?

(Zelda) We have ways of visiting the human world. But we can't explain them to you. That would be telling.

(Topps) Hold on a minute. Just what are aliens?

(Lincoln) It means they're not from this world.

(Mario) And nether are you young Lincoln.

(Lincoln) Hey. How did you know that? And how do you know my name?

(Zelda) The answer will come edentuly.

(Grandpa Longneck) Uh, I beg your pardon Mr. Mario.

(Mario) As well you should. It's about that asteroid you saw last night. I mean, What if the little Long-neck and the humans did see something extaordinary?

(Zelda) Miraculous?

(Topps) Inpossible!

(Zelda) Really? Have you seen everything there is in this world? Are there no mysteries left for you?

(Topps) Why uhh...no.

(Mario) Ah. Then why do you call The Mysterious Beyond mysterious? Why not call it The Boring Beyond or The Ooh Nothing Out There of Any Interest To Us Beyond?

That got Mario and Zelda to sing a song that they made up as they went along with it.

(Mario) Do you ever wonder what's out there? Beyond The Mysterious Beyond. Out pass the smallest light that's twinkling. You can not have a likling of what is going on. For example. If this enormous black uhh. Never mind that one.

(Zelda) Beyond The Mysterious Beyond. Out where the darkness is the scariest. Out where the wonders are the rareiest. Passed the edge of dawn.

(Mario) There's so much more to everything than anyone supposes.

(Zelda) The answers lie inside your dreams and underneath your noses.

Then Lincoln saw the rest of the gang coming. Cera heard what Mario and Zelda were talking about and didn't believe them. She then sang the same song. But in a different way.

(Cera) Beyond The Mysterious Beyond. They act like they really think they know it all. But I won't believe it till they show it all. I trust what my eyes can see. Not some dumb beyond.

Then Topps looked back at Mr. Spike-tail.

(Topps) Friends of yours?

(Mr. Spike-tail) Err. Not really. They joined up with us some time ago. Always asking questions and talking in riddles. Harmless I think? But well, they are a bit strange.

(Topps) You're all a bit strange if you ask me.

Then Littlefoot, Lincoln, and Lola started to sing the same song as well.

(Littlefoot) Beyond The Mysterious Beyond.

(Lincoln) Think of the things that we could see there.

(Lola) Oh how I wish that we could be there. All of my friends and me.

(Mario and Zelda) If stars can fall and rocks can fly. And mountains catch on fire. We can send our sights beyond the sky.

(Littlefoot, Lincoln, and Lola) Or maybe even higher. Beyond.

(Mario) Beyond The Mysterious Beyond.

(Littlefoot, Lincoln, and Lola) The Mysterious Beyond.

(Mario) Trust in your own imagination.

(Cera) Hump.

(Mario and Zelda) You are part of creation of all that lies beyond The Mysterious Beyond.

(Littlefoot, Lincoln, and Lola) The Mysterious Beyond.

(Mario, Zelda, Littlefoot, Lincoln, and Lola) Beyond.

And that's when the song ended. Cera couldn't believe that Lola had believed all of that.

(Lincoln) Wow. Can you believe that?

(Cera) No. Not unless I see it.

(Grandpa Longneck) I'm sorry. But what are you saying?

(Zelda) We're saying, what if this no ordnary asteroid?

(Mario) What if it was for example, **"A Stone Of Cold Fire"**?

Now everyone was confused about this and started bickering about it.

(Lola) What is a Stone Of Cold Fire?

(Zelda) Glad you asked.

(Mario) Some say that these stones can shine light without heat.

(Zelda) They can give powers far beyond our potentials. Heal the sick and other miracles.

However, nobody saw Screech, Thud, Strut, and Ozzy on a nare by tree.

(Screech) So this Stone Of Cold Fire has many powers huh? I bet Red Claw could use something like this.

(Thud) Think about what Red Claw will be like with all of that power.

(Ozzy) Think about it Strut. That Stone Of Cold Fire can give Red Claw the power he needs to be the next Walking Terror.

(Strut) Uhh. You think Red Claw will let us use that Stone Of Cold Fire?

(Thud) Why of corses he will. If he want's to. But we're getting the stone for him. Now where did the human boy say it landed?

(Ozzy) He didn't say where it landed at all.

(Screech) Then we need to hear some more about this.

So the 4 stayed hiddin as the meeting went on.

(Mario) Then again, some others believe that such stones are a message.

(Topps) What kind of message?!

(Zelda) A message from beyond The Mysterious Beyond.

Everyone was amazed that they started talking about what they could with such power from that stone. But Topps thought other wise.

(Topps) QUIET!. You really are not from around here. Are you?

(Mario) And you may say that again.

(Topps) Then let me tell you how things work in these parts.

(Mario) Do go ahead.

(Zelda) This should be facinating.

(Topps) First. An asteroid, is an asteroid. Second, fire can't be cold. And third, there is nothing beyond the Mysterious Beyond.

(Mario) Are you sure?

(Topps) Yes i'm sure. And i'm also sure that I don't want any rabbiting Rainbow Faces filling our children's heads full of rubish.

(Littlefoot) This stone sounds inportent.

(Lincoln) Maybe it can give us power. We know where it landed. We can go find it and

(Topps) NO!. The volcanoes are too dangerous. There are lava rivers and earthquakes and they are off limets.

(Lincoln) But

(Grandpa Longneck) Lincoln. Until the Far Walkers leave The Great Valley, it would be best if you, Lola, and Littlefoot didn't make a fuse over that stone. Besides. Even you know the volcanoes are dangerous.

Lincoln knew that Grandpa Longneck had a point and sighed in defeat. At that moment, everyone else left.

(Grandpa Longneck) But, you children can always talk to me about it. I am curious in such things.

(Littlefoot) We know Grandpa. So what do you think it was?

(Grandpa Longneck) Well, that's hard to say.


	3. Chapter 3: Pterano

**Chapter 3: Pterano**

Later, the gang were at the tall trees, playing a game. But Littlefoot, Lincoln, and Lola were sitting down. Petrie looked at them.

(Petrie) How come you guys no play?

(Littlefoot) We're still thinking about this morning.

(Lincoln) Besides Littlefoot's grandparents, nobody believes us. Ducky. I'm sure You believe us. Right.

(Ducky) Oh I believe you. Yep, yep, yep. But uhh, Lincoln. There can be a stone that is cold and fire on a stone. But how could a stone that is cold be on fire?

(Littlefoot) What about you Spike?

Spike didn't know what he thinks about it. Even he was confused.

(Lola) Maybe Tickles believes us.

(Tickles) Sorry. But even I find this Stone Of Cold Fire hard to believe.

Lincoln looked at Petrie who's on the brantch of tree right now.

(Lincoln) Well maybe you believe us Petrie.

(Petrie) Me no know about Stone Of Cold Fire. Story too spooky.

(Cera) Give it a rest you guys. No one is going to believe you.

(Lincoln) Come on guys. Not everything can be seen with your eyes. There are some stuff that you have to see with your heart.

(Littlefoot) Hay. My mother told me the same thing. But you said it in a different way.

(Cera) WRONG! My father told me that everything can only be seen with your eyes. So I won't believe it until I see it.

(Lincoln) That's it. If we found that Stone Of Cold Fire, everyone can see it for themselves. That'll prove that we were telling the truth.

(Petrie) But you hear grown-ups Lincoln. Volcanoes too dangerous.

(Lola) Come on guys. It's been a week sense our last adventure. Even If that stone isn't magic, we should find it before You Know Who does.

(Lincoln) You talking about Red Claw?

(Lola) Uh huh.

(Lincoln) Well you have a point. If that Stone Of Cold Fire is magic and Red Claw gets his hands on it, it will be bad news for this world.

(Petrie) But still it too dangerous.

(?) Nonsense.

At that moment, 2 legs landed next to Petrie and it scared him off the brantch and fell to the ground. Everyone gasped as they looked at what it was. It was a grown-up flyer who is brown and yellow-orange.

(Flyer) Hello hatchlings.

It didn't take too long for the flyer to see Petrie.

(Flyer) Why Petrie. Did I scare you?

(Petrie) Yes. No. Who are you? How you know me name?

(Flyer) Petrie. I'm heartbroken. How could you not recernaze your dear old uncle?

And then it hit him. Petrie then remembered who the Flyer was. It was Petrie's uncle

(Petrie) Pterano.

(Lola) What. You're Petrie's uncle?

(Pterano) Yes. And I know who you guys are. I didn't think my own nefule would be one of the kids who defeated Sharptooth. Well done Petrie.

(Cera) What are you doing here?

(Pterano) Migrating natully like the others out there in the field. Bouldly searching an unforgiving wasteland for a more hospitable place to call home.

(Cera) Well you won't find it here.

(Pterano) Ah. Don't tell me. You must be old Three-horns daughter.

(Cera) How do you know that?

(Pterano) Let's just say there's a strong family resembelents.

(Cera) Why thank you.

Then Pterano turned to Littlefoot, Lincoln, and Lola.

(Pterano) And you must be

(Petrie) Littlefoot. Lincoln. And Lola. They me best friends. And so are Cera, Ducky, Spike, and Tickles.

(Pterano) Ah. Is young Tickles the tickley fuzzy over here?

(Tickles) Uhh. Yeah. That's me.

(Pterano) But I take that the young Long-neck and the humans are the ones who clamed that they saw a Stone Of Cold Fire?

(Lincoln) No one believes us that it was a Stone Of Cold Fire. I take that you don't believe us ether.

(Petrano) Oh no young Lincoln. I believe you completely. I know how stubborn the other grown-ups can be. That's why I had to leave the herd you know. They simply had no vision.

(Petrie) Me believe you guys.

(Lincoln) You do?

(Cera) Well that's a first. So much for story too spooky.

(Pterano) Grand. Then we all agree. But the only way to convince everyone else as young Lincoln just said, is to go and find the stone.

(Lincoln) Uhh. No. I was just thinking out loud. That's why my last name is Loud. Say. I think we better go now.

(Lola) Yeah. The grown-ups might be worried about us right now.

(?) Go back?

The gang then looked up and saw 2 more flyers coming. One was brown and the other was pink.

(Brown flyer) Go back not. How about you stay with us and talk about that Stone Of Cold Fire some more?

(Pink Flyer) Yes. We really want to know more about that stone. Mua ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha.

However, Petrano slamed his wings on the flyers and knocked them down.

(Lola) Uhh. Who are those guys?

(Petrano) Sierra and Rinkus? Don't mind them. They're just tiered from the long trip here. And they're not thinking well enough. To make it clear, Sierra is the brown one and Rinkus is the pink one.

(Littlefoot) Okay. Well we better go now.

(Petrie) Me see you later. Me want to stay with Uncle Pterano and talk some more.

(Cera) Petrie. It's time to GO RIGHT NOW!

(Petrie) But me really want to tell Uncle Petrano about

Before Petrie could finish, Cera charged at him with full speed and knocked him on the side with her horn and he was knocked flat on his back right on a rock.

(Pterano) No worries Petrie. You'll see me later at your nest soon.

(Petrie) Ooooow! Ok. Oooooh!

(Petrano) And if you change your minds about finding that stone then just speak to me. I'll be happy to help. Ta Ta.

As the gang left, Pterano looked back at Sierra and Rinkus.

(Rinkus) Ow. You bent my beak.

(Pterano) Well next time you better keep it shut.

(Sierra) Why should we? Them kids weren't even falling for your act. That Long-neck and those humans weren't falling for your act. I say we go and find that cold fire thingy on our own.

(Pterano) I repeat Mr. Sierra. We don't know where the stone landed.

(Rinkus) Well we should just strangle them until they tell us. If they don't, then we'll keep strangling until they have no

Before Rinkus could finish, Pterano slapped him on the beak again.

(Pterano) Mr. Rinkus. We are not threatening the young ones. If we do, it will put the elders on high alert. They will watch our every move and our chance will be lost. Do you want that?!

(Rinkus) N-n-n-n-n-n-n-no. No. Of course not.

(Pterano) There for, we must calm and patient. Littlefoot, Lincoln, or Lola will talk. And when they do, The Stone of Cold Fire will be mine.

* * *

Later, Grandma and Grandpa Longneck were talking to Archie at his watering hole.

(Grandpa Longneck) So anyway, that's what Littlefoot, Lincoln, and Lola saw last light and what the Rainbow Faces said to us. I'm sure that you'll believe them. Won't you Archie?

(Archie) Why of course I will. They're the ones who defeated Sharptooth. I'll believe anything they'll say.

However, nether one of them saw Littlefoot, Lincoln, and Lola running down the hill until they slipped and fell into the water.

(Archie) Whoa. Great timing kids.

(Grandma Longneck) Why, It's a little erly for your bath dear. Why the rush?

(Littlefoot) No rush Grandma. I just felt a little dirty.

(Archie) Well don't worry about washing up here. The waterfall close by will clean this place up in a giffy.

(Grandpa Longneck) Were you kids playing in the bubbling goo again?

(Lola) Not really. And you know I don't ever tutch that stuff.

(Lincoln) We were just sitting near the trees talking.

(Grandpa Longneck) Oh that's

(Lincoln) But then we had a visiter.

(Grandpa Longneck) Oh. And who was that?

(Lincoln) It was Petrie's...Uncle...Pterano.

Grandma and Grandpa Longneck got in a shock state. They never expected to see or hear from him.

(Grandma Longneck) Pterano? Here? In the valley?

(Lincoln) He also has friends. A Brown flyer named Sierra and a pink flyer named Rinkus.

(Littlefoot) We know that he's Petrie's uncle and all.

(Lola) But we don't trust him. There's something off about him. Is that bad?

(Grandpa Longneck) Children. You have good instincts. And you should pay attention to them.

(Grandma Longneck) Did Pterano tell you why he left the herd?

(Lincoln) Well, he said it was because he can see everything better then you guys. And that you had no vision.

(Grandpa Longneck) What nerve. We can see just fine. In fact, we saw right through him. Why That no good

(Grandma Longneck) Now Grandpa. You haven't seen him and he's already made you upset.

(Grandpa Longneck) I'm sorry dear. It's just seems that Pterano might be up to his old tricks again.

(Littlefoot) What old tricks?

(Grandpa Longneck) Well I don't want to tell the full story. But what I can say is that if it we didn't put a stop in Pterano, we would have never made it to The Great Valley.

Now Littlefoot, Lincoln, and Lola were shocked. Even Archie was suprized about what Pterano did.

(Grandpa Longneck) I'll tell you the story when you old enough Littlefoot.

(Littlefoot) Grandpa. We really want to know the story now.

(Lincoln) Yeah. he's not dangerous, is he?

(Lola) Did he do something really bad to the herd?

(Grandpa Longneck) He is dangerous. I guess I can tell you the story. It all started not long after you 3 got superated from us in the great earthquake. We to set off to find The Great Valley. As of now, we made our decisions as a group in no one opinion of out waying the others. But Pterano didn't like being part of the herd. He wanted to be in charge of it. For some reson, he always felt that he knew more than the rest of us. Mr. Three-horn and his mate had an argument about who they should follow because she was one of the members of the herd who believed Pterano. And soon, she desided to go with him and the other members of the herd. And took Cera's sisters with her.

Lincoln got more suprized at this story. Is this why Cera's mother and sisters never made it to the valley?

(Grandpa Longneck) Soon, Pterano led the ones who believed him away from the rest of us. They hoped that his way will turn out great. They were sure that he had all the answers. They were sure that he'd never lead them astray. But by the time they got to a water fall with many plants around it, they were wrong.

(Lola) How wrong were they?

(Grandpa Longneck) Dead wrong. Because when they entered, rocks began to fall from the top of the mountain. The herd ran as fast as they can to get away from them. But then they saw what was making the rocks fall. It was a pack of big blue and black striped Fast-biters. The herd battled the Sharp-teeth braverly. But they were not ordnary Sharp-teeth. They were smarter then the herd. One Swimmer got knocked over and slid to the edge of the canyon. She gabbed onto the ledge and tried to get back on, but lost her grip and fell to her doom. All that Pterano can do was watch as the other members had lost the battle and flew away. The biters have gotten their meat and ate it.

Now Lola was even more shocked. how could that happen?

(Grandpa Longneck) That night, Pterano returned to us and told us what happened. He never told us why it happened, but only that it wasn't his fault. But never or less, it was his fault that they got into such danger. Mr. Three-horn was so mad that he kicked Pterano out of the herd. And we never saw any of the others ever again.

Now Littlefoot, Lincoln, Lola, and Archie were really shocked.

(Littlefoot) Whoa.

(Lincoln) No way.

(Lola) Oh my.

(Grandpa Longneck) And that's what happened.

(Grandma Longneck) A real leader of the herd must be willing to take the credit when things go good, and the blame when things go bad.

(Grandpa Longneck) But not Pterano. He just kept changing his stories to get everyone to believe him. And it never worked.

(Littlefoot) Thanks for telling us the story Grandpa.

(Grandma Longneck) Well I think that's enough stories for now. So remember this. Pterano can sound if he knows everything. Even when he knows nothing.

(Grandpa Longneck) So be careful, will you?

(Littlefoot) We will Grandpa.

(Grandpa Longneck) Good. Now why don't you kids go run along now.

(Littlefoot) Ok.

(Lincoln) See you later Archie.

(Archie) You too Lincoln.

With that, the kids left the watering hole.


	4. Chapter 4: Mean Friends

**Chapter 4: Mean Friends**

Pterano was at Petrie's nest. Petrie and his siblings Ariel, Ptran, and Hock were listening to Pterano's story about how he escaped a hungry Sharp-tooth.

(Pterano) And then I led the 2-claw to a mountain and got him to slam his head on so hard that a ledge cracked like a egg and started a rock-slide that barried him. And that's how I got away. He was still alive however.

(Ptran) What did the 2-claw look like?

(Pterano) He was brown and had a yellow right eye and red left eye with a scar that goes to his claw and made it red.

(Petrie) RED CLAW! That Red Claw. Me meet him too. He have big army and show fear to everyone like Sharptooth.

(Pterano) Hmm. Did you Petrie?

Petrie was about to say some more until Mama Flyer called from the nest.

(Mama Flyer) Pterano. It's time for the children to take their nap.

(Pterano) Ah yes. It is time. Now mind your mother children and let's all behave.

(Mama Flyer) Yes. Let's. Now come along.

Petrie watched his siblings fly back to the nest.

(Ariel) Wasn't that an amazing story?

(Hock) Yeah. I want to be like Pterano when I grow up.

Petrie was about to fly back as well until Pterano held him back.

(Pterano) Dear sister. You mind if I have a world with Petrie.

(Mama Flyer) Not at all. Just don't take too long.

(Petrie) Oh. You sure lead exciting life.

(Pterano) High praise indeed coming from you. And after your victory from defeating Sharptooth, I take that you're quite an adventurer yourself.

(Petrie) Yeah. Me go on adventures all time. Me very brave.

(Pterano) Well, then as for one adventure to another, perhaps you can do me one tiny harmless favor.

* * *

1 hour later. Petrie was done with his nap and joined the rest of the gang at a hill.

(Littlefoot) You're late.

(Petrie) Sorry. Me take long nap. How it going?

(Lincoln) We're playing a game where you roll a rock down the hill and knock over pine-cones. It's like boling in the human world. Me, Littlefoot, Lola, and Tickles are on this team wile Cera, Ducky, and Spike are on the other. We're one point ahead of them. It's Spike's last turn right now.

Spike carefuly looked at where to roll the rock. Then he got it. He then head bonked the rock and it rolled down the hill and slamed 2 pine-cones.

(Cera) He got 2. We win.

(Ducky) Way to go.

(Lincoln) Oh well, good game Spike.

(Petrie) Too bad you lose Lincoln. But that just way the rock rolls.

Lincoln just looked at Petrie anorried.

(Lincoln) Anyway. How did it go with Pterano?

(Petrie) Pterano tell me he meet Red Claw.

(Littlefoot) Did he?

(Petrie) Oh yes. He escape Red Claw by dropping rocks on him.

(Ducky) Oh that is good. It is. It is.

(Petrie) And Lincoln. Sense Petrie mentoned rocks, how about that Stone of Cold Fire?

(Cera) Not this again.

(Petrie) Where you say it landed again?

(Lincoln) Well. It flew over the top Three-horn Peak. But it kind of landed on it's side. And then...Ah. Why does it matter? We can't go there anyway. Three-horn Peak is an active volcano. Why did you ask?

(Petrie) Me just wanted to know.

That got Cera to step closer to Petrie and she was to close for him to fly and he nevecsly stepped back.

(Cera) Hump. More like your uncle wanted to know. Right Petrie?

(Petrie) No. Yes. No. Well maybe him to. But honest.

However, Petrie didn't watch where he was going stepped on the hill and fell on his back and began rolling down backwords.

(Littlefoot, Lincoln, and Lola) Petrie.

The hill was too steep for Petrie to stop himself from rolling. He started going faster and faster until his back hitted one of the pine-cones and that did hurt as he then fell on his belly.

(Petrie) Ooooooh. Me no feel cut out to this game.

The others came down to the spot and looked at Petrie.

(Ducky) Petrie. Are you ok?

(Cera) NO! He's not ok because it's not okay to tell a lie.

(Littlefoot) I'm sorry Petrie. But my grandparents told us to very careful around your uncle.

(Petrie) You lying. Pterano no dangerous.

(Lincoln) He is dangerous. He got hath the herd killed.

(Petrie) No. He never do that.

(Lincoln) Well i'm going to tell you everything Grandpa Longneck told us.

Lincoln then told the exact same story Grandpa Longneck told to him, Littlefoot, and Lola. He also told he part about Cera's mother and sisters. About 1 minute later, the story was finished.

(Petrie) NO! Pterano not do that.

(Cera) He got my mother and sisters eaten by Fast-biters.

(Lincoln) That's why we should be careful around Pterano.

(Littlefoot) Whatever my Grandpa tells us can be true. And he told us about Pterano really is true.

(Petrie) PTERANO NEVER DO ANY OF THAT! ME FRIENDS JUST ACTING LIKE STINK BUGS!

Now Petrie was hurt not just visicly but also enmoshenly. He then flew away crying.

(Lola) Petrie wait.

But Petrie igroned Lola and kept flying.

(Lincoln) But it's true.

(Cera) Forget it. He should just go and join the rest of those dumb Flyers.

(Lincoln) That's what worries me.

Lincoln couldn't think of anything else to do. All he can do now was go back to Littlefoot's nesting ground.

(Lola) I think we better go to.

(Littlefoot) See you guys later.

Lola and Littlefoot then followed Lincoln.

(Ducky) We better go too. See you later Cera.

Ducky, Spike, and Tickles then went back to their nest. Cera then went to her nest as well.

* * *

Petrie remembered the club-house that was on top of Tall-Peak and flew there to use it as a thinking spot.

(Petrie) Oh why did this have to happen? They so mean.

It didn't take him too long to notest Pterano coming.

(Petrie) Oh Pterano. Friends mean to me.

(Pterano) Shh. Don't cry Petrie. I'm here. Tell dear Uncle Pterano everything that happened.

With that, Petrie said everything about what happened and where The Stone Of Cold Fire landed.


	5. Chapter 5: Ducky gets kidnapped

**Chapter 5: Ducky gets kidnapped**

That night, Lincoln had a hard time sleeping again. He couldn't stop thinking about what he did. He then woke up and saw Littlefoot and Lola looking at him.

(Littlefoot) Are You ok Lincoln?

(Lincoln) It's my fault Petrie was hurt.

(Lola) Lincoln. It's not your fault.

(Lincoln) Yes it is. Petrie's upset because he won't believe what Pterano really is. In fact, I'm going to Petrie's nest and tell him i'm sorry.

Lincoln got up and walked to Petrie's nest with Lola and Littlefoot behind him.

* * *

Ducky was also having a hard time sleeping. She felt bad about what happened to Petrie. She never told this to anyone. But somehow, she was in love with Petrie.

(Ducky) Spike. Tickles. I can not sleep. I am worried about Petrie. Friends should not make friends feel bad. I am going to find Petrie. I will make things better. Yep, yep, yep.

So Ducky left to find Petrie. Tickles tried to follow her but Spike held him back.

When Ducky was passing by the sleeping Far Walkers, she heard something and peaked over a sleeping Long-neck. It was Pterano and he was with Sierra and Rinkus again. And from not too far away. Littlefoot, Lincoln, and Lola also saw Pterano and hid behind a bush.

(Pterona) Keep quiet.

(Sierra) Why should we? And why are we just sitting here? We should be hath way to the Smoking Mountains by now.

And of course. Screech, Thud, Strut, and Ozzy were watching from a tree.

(Thud) So that guy is after the stone to huh?

(Screech) Well only one dinosaur is fit to have The Stone Of Cold Fire and it's Red Claw.

(Ozzy) I've already had my share of Smoking Mountains. But this is for Red Claw.

Yet, even Strut knew that stone was going to give Red Claw the power he needs. The 4 just stayed until it was clear to move.

* * *

(Pterano) The young ones have told their parents that they have spoken to me. If we leave in a hurry, everyone will think we're up to no good.

(Rinkus) We are up to no good.

Pterano then slapped Rinkus on the beak again.

(Pterano) No! I work for the greater good. My purpes is novel. The herd have never understud. But soon, I will prove I am right! Until then, we must be careful. We will leave with the rest of the Far Walkers ones the great Night Circle starts to shrink.

(Rinkus) And then we will find The Stone Of Cold Fire. Yes?

(Pterano) Yes. And when I have the power, I will rule the world. And my capetle will be non other then one of the most furtle places. The Great Valley.

Littlefoot, Lincoln, and Lola were shocked about what Pterano was going to do. And so was Ducky.

(Ducky) Oh no, no, no. I must tell Lincoln.

Ducky got off of the Long-neck and began to make her way to Littlefoot's nesting ground. But then, she saw Sierra in front of her.

(Sierra) Where do you think you're going? Ante it kind of late for a strole?

Ducky was cout in the act. She let out a scream as Sierra grabbed her with his foot. Sierra then flew back to Rinkus and Pterano.

(Sierra) Check it out. We got ourselves a little spy.

(Pterano) Well well. If it isn't the little Big-mouth. This forces me to make a small change in our flight plane.

(Ducky) No. I do not like flying.

The 3 then started to fly away with Ducky still being held onto Sierra. Littlefoot, Lincoln, and Lola were lucky that they didn't get cout. But they saw everything.

(Lincoln) I knew Pterano can't be trusted. C'mon guys. We need to find Petrie. And fast.

The 3 then came out of hiding and ran to Petrie's nest. Ducky then let out another scream.

(Ducky) Let me go you big meanies. Let me go.

Ducky's voice was so loud that it woke up the Far Walkers and everyone else in the valley.

(Mr. Spike-tail) What's going on? What's with the noies?

Then the dinosaurs thought it was a Sharp-tooth attack and ran around the place to find them. Littlefoot, Lincoln, and Lola ran strate through the croud as they got to Petrie's nest to wake him up.

(Lincoln) Petrie. Petrie. wake up.

Petrie woke up in time to see Littlefoot, Lincoln, and Lola in front of his nest and flew to them.

(Petrie) Lincoln? Something wong?

(Lola) It's Ducky.

(Littlefoot) Pterano, Sierra, and Rinkus took her.

(Lincoln) That's why I never trusted him. He's evil.

Petrie gasp at what he heard. But he still didn't believe that Pterano was dangerous and flew in front of their faces.

(Petrie) Oh not again. Why you acting like stink bugs? Pterano good. He no do that ever. HE NO DANGEROUS!

And then Mama Flyer came.

(Mama Flyer) No Petrie. It is Pterano. They're telling the truth. Pterano really is evil.

Now Petrie can see it. His friends weren't acting like stink bugs. They were telling the truth the whole time. And now he was heart broken. He saw where Pterano and the other flyers are and flew strate to them.

(Mama Flyer) Petrie, wait!

Petrie igrowned his mother and made it to Pterano. As Petrie got closer, he saw that Sierra almost bumped into Rinkus.

(Rinkus) Hay. Watch where you're going.

(Sierra) You think this is easy? How about you carry her?

(Petrie) Pterano.

Pterano didn't take to long to find Petrie under him.

(Petrie) Uncle. You make mean flyer let Ducky go.

(Pterano) Petrie. Listen to me. I want you to tell the grown-ups not to follow us and there will be no harm to the Swimmer.

(Petrie) Me no understand why you do this.

Rinkus then grabbed Petrie with his foot.

(Rinkus) You think you can stop us?

(Sierra) Well you are wrong.

Rinkus then tosed Petrie and slaped his wing on him witch made made Petrie fall. Ducky saw the whole thing.

(Ducky) Petrie.

Rinkus then let out a evil laugh. Then Pterano slapped him on the beak again.

(Pterano) If there's one thing I won't tolerate, it's violence.

(Rinkus) Then way did you slap me?

(Pterano) Right. Make that two things. Violence and stupid questions.

Petrie then landed in a watering hole as Littlefoot, Lincoln, Lola, and Mama Flyer came to him. Lincoln jumped in the water to grab Petrie and brot him back to dry land.

(Lincoln) Petrie. Are you okay?

(Petrie) Me think so.

All that the 5 can do now was watch Pterano and the other Flyers take Ducky away.

(Ducky) Help help help.


	6. Chapter 6: The race begins

**Chapter 6: The race begins**

The next morning. Littlefoot, Lincoln, Lola, Petrie, and Mama Flyer told everyone what really happened last night. Everyone shied in relefe that there was no Sharp-teeth. But Mama Swimmer was shocked about the news. Everyone else felt bad about what happened to Ducky. Even Ducky's father wasn't happy about this and looked angerly at Mama Flyer.

(Papa Swimmer) Those Flyers has taken my daughter. And I want her back before anything happens to her.

(Mama Flyer) Oh come on. My brother may be evil, but even I know he won't let those others harm her.

And yet, Petrie looked at his remaining friends left.

(Petrie) Oh. You right. Pterano is evil.

(Cera) Well thank you for believing us this time.

And now Grandpa Longneck looked at Lincoln.

(Lincoln) Me, Lola, and Littlefoot told your story to the others.

(Grandpa Longneck) Really.

(Topps) Hump. We couldn't trust him before and we can't trust him now. And why didn't anyone tell me that Pterano was talking to the young ones? Cera?!

(Cera) I thought you'd be angry.

(Topps) Angry? Angry? I'm not angry. I'm FYERYES!

Topps not only showted but stomped his foot really hard and it scared Cera and the others.

(Grandpa Longneck) Now now. There's no need to blame the children. They didn't know that Pterano was too dangerous. They weren't even with us when it all happened.

(Cera) About what Pterano did to the herd? Lincoln told me that my mother and siblings were with them.

(Topps) HE WHAT?!

(Papa Swimmer) Look. We can talk about this later. I just want someone to go after my poor little Ducky.

(Mama Flyer) Lincoln. I need you to tell us excatly where that Stone of Cold Fire landed.

(Topps) Oh no. We are not talking about that rubbish again.

(Mama Flyer) Wether or not I believe there is such a thing as a Stone of Cold Fire, that is where they will go. Am I right?

(Topps) Well...uh...(sigh) alright.

(Grandma Longneck) Go on Lincoln. Please Tell us.

As Lincoln told them where it landed, Screech, Thud, Strut, and Ozzy. were spaying on them from a tree again.

(Screech) So the Flyer who's after that stone is the uncle of one of those hatchlings.

(Ozzy) Ha ha. And he's evil. That Flyer runt didn't know what was coming.

(Thud) And those other Flyers. Red Claw could use some more members for The Army Of Terror.

(Screech) Them? The Army Of Terror is for Sharp-teeth only. No offence Oz.

(Ozzy) Non taken.

(Screech) Cost is clear. No one is look our way. It's time to find that stone.

With that, the 4 set off for Three-horn Peak.

* * *

After Lincoln was done with his story, the grown-ups and most of the Far Walkers got into arguing. All that the gang could do now was sit on a hill and think about what happened.

(Petrie) Lincoln.

Lincoln's atanton turned to Petrie.

(Petrie) Me no happy with Uncle. Me mad. This all my fault.

(Cera) You can say that again.

(Petrie) Why? Me say it again, me only feel worse.

(Cera) That's the basic idea.

(Lincoln) I told them where the stone landed. We told them what happened last night. Why won't they go? Well it doesn't matter for me. We can't just sit here while the Grown-ups argue. So While the grown-ups are arguing, we are going after Ducky ourselves.

(Tickles) Wait. What?

(Cera) But you heard my dad. The volcanoes are off limits.

(Lincoln) By the time they're done arguing, we'll be back. And besides, Grandpa Longneck told us to trust our instinks. And our instinks tell us that we should go and find Ducky and that stone. If that Stone Of Cold Fire really is magic and if Pterano or Red Claw finds it, this world will be doomed.

(Littlefoot) Lincoln's right. If we try to get the grown-ups to go, all they'll do argue some more.

(Lola) Until then, it's up to us to save Ducky and find that Stone Of Cold Fire.

(Littlefoot) Magic or not, we have to find that stone.

(Cera) Okay. But Ducky first.

Spike and Tickles nodded in agryment. The gang then set of for another adventure. Unawear that Mario and Zelda are watching them.

(Mario) I told that the young ones were potential. Incloding the Long-neck and the humans. You think we should help them?

(Zelda) No no. Even you know that isn't aloud.

(Mario) Yes. Yes. I knew that.

* * *

Pterano and the other Flyers have made it to the place where the volcanoes are. But not close to them yet. They were about to land on a ledge and Sierra was about to make Ducky hit the hard ground.

(Ducky) Careful. Careful.

But Sierra didn't listen and made a hard landing and it got him to relese Ducky and that did hurt her.

(Ducky) Ow. I wish you can watch where you are landing.

(Sierra) Pipe down or i'll

(Pterano) Mr. Sierra. I said do not harm her. Show a little self control.

(Sierra) Self control my tail bone. I've been putting up with her whiny little voice when we took off. "No, no, no. Yep, yep, yep." It's driving me NUTS, NUTS, NUTS!

(Rinkus) Look. There's nobody following us. How about we just leave her here? There's no way back and she can't clime down.

(Ducky) I would not do that if I were you.

(Rinkus) Leave you behind?

(Ducky) No. Stand on that ledge.

Rinkus saw what Ducky was talking about. The ledge under him cracked and then broke and he fell down to another ledge below. Pterano and Sierra then followed.

(Ducky) Told him.

Ducky knew this was her chance to escape from the Flyers. She began to clime up the mountain while Pterano and Sierra went after Rinkus.

(Pterano) Always out of the mouths of children huh?

(Rinkus) If you're so smart, who's watching the little Bobble-beak?

It didn't take long for them to see Ducky making a brake for it. She ran to hide under a small ledge that she was able to fit in. She peaked her head and saw the Flyers flying in a circle as they screeched.

(Ducky) They can not see me.

(?) But we can.

Ducky knew who's voice that was. She turned her head and saw more trouble. It was Strut and Ozzy peaking their heads from the top of the ledge.

(Ducky) Oh no. Oh no.

Ozzy tried to grab her but she moved out of the way in time and slid down to a much smother path.

(Ducky) That is much better.

But Strut and Ozzy weren't giving up since they spotted Ducky out in the open.

(Ozzy) Exept now, there's no place for you to hide. Screech. Thud. You can come out now.

Screech and Thud emeged from their hiding spot and made their way to Ducky. At the same time, the Flyers also spotted her from above. Ducky had to run from all 7 of them. Sierra, Thud, and Strut were faster however. The 3 all tried to grab Ducky at the same time but doing so made them push her down and made a hole in the ground as she fell down it. Pterano landed in front of the hole and looked down inside it.

(Pterano) Ducky. Can you hear me? Come on out. I promise we won't hurt you. (ecoing) Hurt you. Hurt you. Hurt you.

(Ozzy) Hump. Must have been quite a drop.

(Pterano) No. I was responseble for the little Swimmer. And now I've lost her.

(Sierra) Just forget about her.

(Pterano) No one asked you. And you Fast-biters and Egg-eaters better stay out of my way.

(Ozzy) Don't count on it. That Stone Of Cold Fire is for Red Claw.

(Pterano) Not if I get it first.

Now the race has started. The Flyers began to fly to the mountains as the Fast-biters and Egg-eaters went a different way.

* * *

Ducky fell into a underground cave and held on to a sealing spike for dear life.

(Ducky) I am glad I am ok. But I do not want to fall. No, no

But before she could finish, the sealing spike cracked and fell of the sealing with Ducky still holding onto it.

(Ducky) NOOOOOOOOOOO!

However, she landed in water and it was deep enough to brake her fall. She then swam onto a rock and sat on it.

(Ducky) Hello? Is anybody there? Hello. Hello! Oh well. When it comes to dark and scary places, I like them better when they are empty.

Ducky then began to find a way out of the cave. Unawear that 2 shadowed figers are following her.


	7. Chapter 7: Good Inside

**Chapter 7: Good Inside**

The gang found the place that leads to Three-horn peak. However, they also found themselves at a canyon that was really high.

(Cera) Oh great. We'll never get to Three-horn Peak now. It'll take all day to clime down this cliff and up the other side.

But Lincoln knew no matter what, they had to save Ducky and find that Stone Of Cold Fire before Pterano or Red Claw does. So he looked around for a way to cross the canyon. And yet he did.

(Lincoln) Maybe we don't have to clime down and up the other side. Those vines over there look strong enough to use as a bridge.

The others looked at what Lincoln was talking about. There were vines covered with grass and they was stable enough to cross.

(Cera) Oh no. I'm not crossing that.

(Petrie) Cera a scardie egg. Cera a scardy egg.

(Cera) I am not. I just don;t want to cross that.

(Littlefoot) We have to Cera. It's for Ducky.

(Cera) NO! Every time we leave The Great Valley, we end up having to cross water or a big ditch using some rotten old log or pointy rocks, and I always end up in the back of the line.

(Lincoln) Then what are you going to do about it?

(Cera) This time i'm going to go first. So I won't be screaming my head off when there's trouble.

(Littlefoot) Well okay then.

(Lincoln) But I should warn you. The one in the front isn't always safe.

(Cera) That doesn't aplie for us Three-horns.

Lincoln then got on Littlefoot's back as Lola got on Cera's. Cera then stepped on as the others followed. However, Spike wated to eat the vines. But Lincoln saw what Spike was about to do.

(Lincoln) No Spike. If you eat the vine, it'll snap apart and send us flying.

Spike then knew that Lincoln was right and began to walk across with Tickles riding on him. Lucky for Petrie, he can just fly across.

(Littlefoot) Cera? Lola? How are you 2 holding up there? Are you ok.

(Lola) Yeah. We're fine.

Of couse, Cera and Lola ended up looking down and their fare of highs got into them. It was a very long way down and the river below was really fast.

(Lola) Yep. Just great.

(Cera) You can say that again.

(Lincoln) Keep going. We're almost at the other side.

Then Spike spotted a yellow flower on the vine. Spike completely forgot about Lincoln's warning an chomped down on it.

(Tickles) Spike. No.

But Spike didn't listen and bit the vine again. The grass on the vine then snapped apart and then vine started to move. Spike went wide eye as he reallised what he just did.

(Littlefoot) Spike!

(Lincoln) Hang on tiet.

The dinosaurs held onto the vine as Petrie flew to Littlefoot's neck and held onto it really hard and strangeled him.

(Littlefoot) Peet...triee.

The vine then snapped and then swang as everyone held on.

(Lincoln) I TOOOLD YOOOOOOOOOOOOU!

The vine swang into a cave and the gang fell off the vine as they landed on the cave flour. Lucky for Lola, her tiara didn't brake. Though Spike was upside down, he can see how mad Cera was.

(Cera) Don't...ever...do that...AGAIN!

(Lincoln) Is everyone ok?

They all nodded.

(Petrie) Oh. Me wish Ducky here.

(Lincoln) We all do.

(Cera) Poor Ducky.

(Lola) Poor Ducky.

(?) Poor me.

(Lola) Ducky?

Everyone looked at a darker side of the cave. And right before their eyes, Ducky was there and she was looking at them.

(Petrie) DUCKY!

Petrie was so happy that he ran to Ducky and gave her a hug and she hugged back.

(Littlefoot) You're ok.

(Tickles) How did you get here?

(Ducky) I escaped from the flyers. Then Strut and Ozzy found me and

(Cera) Strut and Ozzy? So Red Claw really is after that Stone Of Cold Fire.

(Ducky) Anyway, Ozzy called Screech and Thud and the 4 started chasing me along with the Flyers. I then fell down a hole and into freezing cold water. Then I found this big crall space and went through it. And then I found you guys.

(Petrie) Oh. Me no know why Pterano do this.

(Ducky) Do not worry Petrie. When I fell in the hole, your uncle was really upset.

(Petrie) He was?

(Ducky) I do not think he's that bad.

Ducky then started to sing a song that came into her head.

(Ducky) Everybody has a lot of good inside them. And everybody has a little bad. Everyone is going to make you happy Sometimes. And everyone is going to make you sad. They will trip on your tail or tromp on your toes. Or knock you in a puddle. it is not that they ment to be mean. No, no. They are on in a bit of a muddle.

Then Petrie saw what she ment and began to sing as well.

(Petrie) Yeah. Everybody want to do the right thing only. Sometimes they do it all wong.

Like right now, Petrie almost fell off a rock.

(Petrie) Whoaoa.

But he managed to fly up in time.

(Petrie) When they think you really weak and little, They act like they awful big and strong. They stomp all around. And talk real loud. But it just pretendly. Sticking their beak all up in the air.

(Ducky) When they might just want to be friendly.

At that responce, Ducky tickled Petrie's tummy. Then the others started to sing as well

(Ducky & Petrie) No one's only black or white.

(Lola) We're pink.

(Cera) And yellow.

(Petrie) And green.

(Littlefoot) Sometimes we're wong.

(Tickles) Sometimes we're right.

(Lincoln) And mostly we're somewhere in betrean. Ha ha ha.

(Lola) Everybody's got a little dark side to them.

(Ducky) Everyone has got a little light.

DING!

(Petrie) Someone that you care about can hurt your feelings.

(Lincoln) And then he can make it alright.

(Cera) Maybe he's grumpy. Maybe he'll shout.

(Tickles) Maybe he'll fill your head full of dout.

(Ducky) But if you turn him inside ooooooooooout, there is good...in...side.

(Petrie) Yeah. My uncle could be good...in...side.

(Ducky) Everybody has

(Ducky & Petrie) Good...in...side.

(Spike) G-g-g-g-guuuu.

(All) Good...in...side

And that's when the song ended.

(Cera) Well, we found Ducky. Can we go home now?

(Lincoln) I thought you wanted to find that Stone Of Cold Fire.

(Cera) I only wanted to find Ducky. Let's just forget about that stone and head back.

(Ducky) But Cera. What if The Stone Of Cold Fire really is magic? if it is and if that Flyers or Red Claw finds it, we are all doomed.

Now Cera didn't knew what to say. But then it hit her.

(Cera) Oh okay. But we don't know where Pterano or the Egg-eaters and Fast-biters are.

(Ducky) Do not worry. I am sure we will find a way.

Just then, something snached Ducky and took her away.


	8. Chapter 8: River panic

**Chapter 8: River panic**

Everyone stepped out of the cave and saw who took Ducky. It was Sierra. Pterano and Rinkus were there to.

(Cera) What? How did they find us?

(Lincoln) They must have heard me scream when we fell into the cave.

(Pterano) What are you doing? Let her go. We don't need her anymore.

(Sierra) Shut your beak and make up your mind Pterano. You said as long as we have the little Swimmer, no one can stop us.

(Pterano) I did say that. But

However, Ducky bit Sierra's foot. That made him screech in pane as he also dropped her and she fell away from the Flyers.

(Pterano) You lunxe. You dropped her.

(Sierra) Of course I dropped her! The little Big-mouth bit me!

The others saw Ducky falling and where she was going to end up.

(Lola) She's going to land in the river. Hurry.

Littlefoot, along with Lincoln and Lola stepped on the ledge to the river. Except the hill was too steep and made them slip and slide to the bottom. Then then saw Ducky land in the water.

After Ducky seam back to the suffice, she tried to swim back to the shore. But the river current was too strong.

(Lincoln) Here she comes. But this whole river is a rapid. We need something stronger than my rope.

Littlefoot then saw Spike slide down he hill until the vines on him got cought on a stick and held him in place.

(Littlefoot) Say. Maybe those vines rapped around Spike will work.

Lincoln looked at Spike. He did indeed have vines on him. He then looked at a fallen log and had a plane.

(Lincoln) I think I know what we should do.

(Sierra) No one takes a bite out of me and gets away with it.

Sierra and Rinkus then flew to the gang.

(Pterano) I said stop. That is a direct order. Oh.

Meanwile, Littlefoot, Lincoln, and Lola pushed the log into the water with the the vines tied on it as Cera, Petrie, Tickles, and Spike held onto them. When they were far enough, they then got on top of the log.

(Lincoln) Don't let go.

(Lola) Here she comes.

Everyone saw Ducky coming as she still strugled to get to the land.

(Lincoln) Grab a vine Ducky.

Ducky did as she was told and grabbed one of the vines.

(Ducky) I grab-ed it.

As Ducky pulled herself to the log, Cera and Spike found that they were starting to slip. Petrie and Tickles tried to hold them in place. But the current was still too strong.

(Petrie) We slipping.

(Littlefoot) Good. Now hold onto my tail.

Ducky then grabbed Littlefoot's tail and he let her onto the log.

(Lincoln) Alright guys. We got her.

(Cera) She's safe.

(Tickles) But not for long.

Everyone saw what Tickles was talking about. The flyers were closing in on them. However, Cera and Spike lost their bowlance and slipped onto wooden boards as the log started to flow away with them still holding onto the vines and Littlefoot, Lincoln, Lola, and Ducky still on the log. The gang has now found themselves moving on the fast-water. They passed by many rocks that almost knocked them off the log or boards as they driffted across the river. They were about to head strait to a water fall. But it wasn't that big and they only went down slitely. Sierra and Rinkus then came by and tried to Cera and Spike with their feet. But they moved out of the way in time. The 2 mean flyers were about to attack again, but Pterano managed to catch up with them.

(Pterano) Stop this at ones. That is a direct order. Get a grip will you?

(Sierra) Well. Don't mind if we do.

Sierra and Rinkus then grabbed Pterano by his arms as they let evil laughs. And then they flew strait to the gang.

(Pterano) Let go of me. How dare YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU?

(Petrie) Here they come.

(Tickles) We're not going to make it.

Then Lincoln saw Screech and Thud and the Egg-eaters coming. He then had another plane.

(Lincoln) Hay. I see you up there you ugly Ozzy.

Ozzy heard what Lincoln said. Now he was mad.

(Ozzy) Ugly. You called me UGLY?

(Strut) Ozzy. No.

(Thud) He's trying to trick you.

But Ozzy didn't listen and ran to the river with the others following him.

(Lincoln) Yeah. Come and get us you smelly roten Claw Head.

(Ozzy) THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU!

(Screech) Ozzy. Stop.

Yet, Ozzy still didn't listen. But Lincoln also had to get the flyers attention.

(Lincoln) Hey flyers. Down here.

(Ducky) Lincoln. What are you doing?

(Lincoln) Can't catch us. Can't catch us. Ha ha ha ha ha. Ha ha ha ha ha.

(Sierra) Don't bet on it you little

Before Sierra could finish, The Fast-biters and Egg-eaters bumped into the Flyers and fell into the river. Littlefoot used his tail to move the log back onto Dry Land as the others followed behind. They then watched the 7 bad guys fall down a waterfall and landed on the bottom with a big splash.

(Cera) Yes. Did you see how Lincoln insulting Ozzy got all of them bump into each other and go down that water fall?

(Lola) That was nice thinking Lincoln.

(Lincoln) Thank you.

(Petrie) But did you also see mean other Flyers grab Uncle Pterano? They make him chase us. Him not even their leader.

* * *

The Flyers, Fast-biters, and Egg-eaters were lucky they suvived the fall and were able to swim back to shore. Thud then saw Red Claw coming their way.

(Red Claw) I saw you guys coming down that waterfall. And you're lucky you're still alive because I need you to head to Three-horn Peak. A copple nights ago, I saw this flying rock that looked different. And it could be magicle. I could use it's power to be even stronger.

(Thud) We're already awear if that thing. We were already on our way there. Until we ran into those hatchlings and the human boy said some insults to Ozzy witch made us bump into those Flyers over there and that's why we fell down the waterfall.

(Red Claw) Hmm. Ozzy told me he can't take insults about him.

(Thud) Some Rainbow Faces in The Great Valley said something about the flying rock being called a Stone Of Cold Fire.

(Red Claw) Hmm. Yes. A Stone Of Cold Fire.

(Thud) However, the Flyers we bumped into are also after it. And I think those hatchlings are also after it as well.

(Red Claw) Not if I get it first.

Yet, Pterano and the other Flyers were on the opiset side of where Red Claw is.

(Pterano) I repeat. I am the leader. I give the orders. You will obay them. Understud?

Sierra and Rinkus nodded.

(Pterano) Good.

The Flyers found the stranth they needed to get back into the air. But didn't know that the gang were watching them.

(Lincoln) I don't get it. Why is Pterano still with them? Where are they going?

(Cera) Back up to the volcanoes. Where else?

(Petrie) Uncle Pterano! Not go!

But then Lincoln saw storm clouds in the horizon.

(Lincoln) Looks like a storm is coming. We better move now.

And so they did.


	9. Chapter 9: Very Important Creature

**Chapter 9: Very Important Creature**

The storm was also happening in The Great Valley. Everyone was at the meeting (Witch is a circle of rocks) place as Mama Flyer showed up.

(Mama Flyer) I can't find the young ones or Lincoln and Lola anywhere.

(Grandma Longneck) Oh my. They must have gone after Ducky themselves.

(Papa Swimmer) Of coruse they did. They saw us just standing here arguing with Topps.

(Topps) Are you saying that this is my fault?

Everyone nodded.

(Papa Swimmer) But what can we do now? We'll never find on land. Not in weather like this.

(?) Maybe I can help you.

Everyone turned their attanton to the enterence of the meeting place. There was what looked like a Pteranodon. But bigger then normle. His head was yellow and his wings are blue.

(Papa Swimmer) Who are you?

(Mama Flyer) I know who that is. He's my long lost mate.

Indeed. If he's Mama Flyer's mate, Then he's Petrie's Father.

(Papa Flyer) I was just flying by until I heard you talk about your missing children. So I thought I'd help out.

(Grandpa Longneck) Well we thank you for coming to asist us.

(Mama Flyer) I'm going to. I'm sure the children are on Three-horn Peak.

(Papa Flyer) Then that's where we're going.

So the 2 Flyer took off for Three-horn Peak.

* * *

The storm already started it the place Pterano and the other Flyers were at. They were flying around the place like crazy because of the wind.

(Rinkus) Oh. I can't see a thing.

(Sierra) Ah come om Rinkus. Are you scared over a little Sky-water?

(Rinkus) It's not the Sky-water that worries me. It's the Sky-fire.

At that responce, a streak of lightning almost struck them.

(Pterano) Quickly. Head for the mountain.

So they flew to a near by mountain with a small cave in it. However, they all bumped into each other and landed on their bellies.

(Sierra) Nice going Pterano.

(Pterano) I got us down. Didn't I? Oh I hope the children will find cover.

(Sierra) Ah who cares about them? Ones we take over, the first thing we'll do is feed those over grown eggs to the Sharp-teeth.

(Pterano) S-S-Sharp-teeth?

At that resonce, a streak of lightning came to add to the droma.

(Pterano) You know what. I'm sorry i've ever met you. Go on. Shoe. I don't need you anymore.

Pterano then started to sing a song that came into his head.

(Pterano) I've never needed anyone. I'll go my way alone. I'll use my own intelligence, to find that magical stone.

(Sierra) Oh no. You ain't cutting us out you crazy. Come here and fight.

(Rinkus) Please friends. We should not be fighting. We all want the same thing, yes? To have the power of the stone, witch we must still find, yes?

(Sierra) Yes. Sorry. Guess I gotta little out of line. After all Pterano. You are the leader.

(Pterano) Yes. I'm a very important creature. Tremendously brave and strong. I find that I am frequently right. When others are often wrong. Instead of arguing blindley, they should open their eyes and see, that the one who will bring them paradise, is the very important me.

(Sierra) He sure is hard on himself ain't he?

(Pterano) I'm a fabulous fearsome Flyer. I handle life with furness. When others say no, it can't be so. my answer is always yes. I was born to be their saviour. That is my destiny. Why do they dispise? Not recognise the truly fantastic me. Some of us are born to lead. While the rest of you must follow.

(Sierra) I'd like to knock him off his perch.

(Rinkus) This is getting hard to swallow.

(Pterano) Look at these wings. Look at this beak.

(Rinkus) I guess you can see you're quite unique.

(Sierra) When i'm finished with him, he won't even squeak.

(Pterano) What did you say?

(Rinkus) He said lead the way.

(Sierra) That's it. I've had it with that blowhard.

(Rinkus) I know. I know. But be patient. Let him lead us to the stone.

(Sierra) Oh yeah. Yeah. Now I get ya. Then it will be time to make a few changes in the pecking order.

(Pterano) We've a very important mission.

(Rinkus) A truly inpressive quest.

(Pterano) They think we mean to do them harm.

(Sierra) When we only want what's best.

(Rinkus) And when we finally find the stone

(Pterano) Then at last they'll see.

(Sierra) How lucky they are to know.

(Rinkus) As they watch us from down below.

(Pterano) What a reverence they will show. The very important

(Rinkus) Very important

(Sierra) Very important

(Pterano) Meeeeeeeeeeeee!

(Sierra and Rinkus) The very important weeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

With that, the song ended as lightning came.

(Pterano) Now get some sleep you 2. We leave when the storm is done.

With that, they Flyers went to sleep.

* * *

Red Claw found shelter for his army in cave below the one that the Flyers are in.

(Red Claw) I don't think the storm will end until the Bright Circle makes its first shine. So until then, just get some rest.

And yet they did.

* * *

The gang was having a hard time getting through the storm. Everyone was all tiered and cold and a little sick too.

(Lincoln) I wish we packed (Achoe) unblellas.

(Lola) You can (Achoe) Say that again.

(Cera) I'm tiered. (Achoe)

(Petrie) Me cold. (Achoe)

(Ducky) I am (Achoe) uhh. Everything.

(Tickles) Me too. (Achoe)

Then Littlefoot saw something up ahead. It looked like a cave.

(Littlefoot) Everyone. Run to that cave.

Then a streak of lightning came and scared all of them witch got them to run strate to the cave. When they got in, Lincoln and Lola took out their talows and dryed themselves off before doing the same with the others. They were both glad that both of their backpacks are water prooth.

Cera looked around and saw what looked like rivers of lava.

(Cera) What is this place?

(Lincoln) I think it's the base of Three-horn Peak.

(Petrie) Oh. That were Stone Of Cold Fire land.

(Cera) A lot of good that does. We should be on top of the volcano. Not not the bottom or inside it. Besides, Pterano or Red Claw might already be there.

(Lincoln) I don't think so. The Storm must have stopped them too.

(Lola) No one is strong enough to get through that. So we better think of a faster way to the top. Before they take off again.

(Cera) And while your at it, can you try to find us some leaves. I'm hungry.

(Lincoln) We all are. For now we should get some sleep.

So the gang cered up into balls and went to sleep. But unuwear of 2 shadowed figers passing them.


	10. Chapter 10: The Stone Of Cold Fire

**Chapter 10: The Stone Of Cold Fire**

The next morning, Ducky was the first one to wake up. At lest she thought she was the first one to wake up. But Spike was already up. And she knew why. Because there in front of Spike was a pale of leaves.

(Ducky) Spike. Where did you get food?

The other woke up and saw the leaves.

(Cera) Whoa. Look at all of that food.

The dinosaurs ran to the leaves and ate them. Lincoln then saw something else.

(Lincoln) Lola. Is that what I think it is?

(Lola) I think it is.

Right in front of Lincoln and Lola were 2 plates of bacon and buttered toast and scrambled eggs with forks on them and 2 glasses of milk. They didn't know how those got here. But they didn't care at the moment because they were hungry. So they grabbed one plate for one of them and ate everything on it and drank all the milk in a jiffy. At the same time, the dinosaurs were also done eating.

(Lincoln) That was good and all, but where did it come form?

(Tickles) Maybe from him. Over there.

The gang saw what Tickles was talking about. Someone was in the shadows.

(Lincoln) Hay.

The figger didn't want to be seen and ran off.

(Littlefoot) Hay come back. We won't hurt you.

The gang started to chase whoever it was to a green part of cave.

(Petrie) Oh. Me wish for ones we find cave with no one else in it.

As the gang got closer to the figger, light from green lava revealed what it was.

(Cera) It's Mario. The Rainbow Face.

Mario stopped dead in his tracks now that he was cout in the act.

(Littlefoot) Mario. You don't have to be afraid. We wanted to thank you for the food you gave us.

(?) Aha.

Everyone then saw Zelda coming with a angry look on her face.

(Zelda) You helped them. Didn't you? Even when I told you not to.

(Mario) I couldn't rezist myself. They were hungry.

(Lincoln) Now I see what you ment when you said you have was of visiting the human world. You managed to go there and bring back some breakfast for us.

(Zelda) I knew I shouldn't have told you that we can visit that world.

(Lincoln) You have your own magic from spirits. Don't you?

(Zelda) What did you say?

(Lincoln) You guys have magic form the world of the living, the world of the dead, and the world of the spirits. You use it to see the future, visit the human world, and I know what you mean by Beyond The Mysterious Beyond. It really means beyond the world. You even used that magic to travel from your home world. Where ever that is.

(Mario) Wow. Under 10 minutes you just guessed our

But before he could finish, Zelda grabbed his beak.

(Zelda) What he means is

(Lincoln) Don't tell me. Because I really did guess your secret.

(Zelda) Nice going Mario. Thanks to you our secret is out.

(Mario) Don't blame me. He found it out by himself.

(Lincoln) Yes I did. We can talk about more later. Right now we need to get to the top of the volcano before Petrie's uncle or a Sharp-tooth named Red Claw gets to The Stone Of Cold Fire.

(Zelda) Well we might as well help you now that you know we're here.

* * *

As the sun started to rise, Red Claw woke up and saw that it was safe to move on.

(Red Claw) All of you wake up now.

The Army Of Terror woke up and faced Red Claw.

(Red Claw) It's time to move on. That Stone Of Cold Fire will be good as mine.

Yet, Red Claw didn't know that above him, Pterano and the other Flyers were also awake.

(Pterano) It's time you 2. Let us fly to the top of the mountain and clam The Stone Of Cold Fire. And our destiny.

(Sierra) Lead the way Pterano. Lead the way.

* * *

Mario and Zelda led the gang to what looked like a dead end.

(Zelda) Well, this is it.

(Lola) And what is this?

(Mario) A short-cut to the top of the volcano, of course.

(Cera) I don't see anything.

(Zelda) Maybe your eyes are getting in the way.

However, Lola started to smell something.

(Lola) Hey! I do smell some thing.

(Littlefoot) Me to.

(Mario and Zelda) Excellent.

Mario and Zelda pushed a rock that revealed a shaft with gas coming out of it.

(Cera) Whoh. It smells like Ozzy's brath in there.

(Petrie) P.U! Why it smell like that?

(Lincoln) Probily an underground river. Way down there somewhere.

(Mario) Yes. When ever the volcano heats up, the water boils a lot faster. Making it's steam more stronger as it shoots up the shaft. If there's something soled between you and the hot water.

(Lincoln) It will push us to the top.

(Tickles) Tell us what to do.

1 minute later, the gang pushed a big round flat rock into the shaft and it managed to fit inside. The gang then stepped on it with Lincoln on Littlefoot's back and Lola on Cera's as well.

(Mario) Alright. Is everybody ready?

They all nodded.

(Zelda) Good. Because we are on a very tight schedule.

(Cera) What do you mean we? I don't see you coming in.

(Zelda) No room. You'll all be fine.

(Lincoln) If you see the future, don't tell us what it is. It's best if we find it out for ourselves.

(Zelda) But still, keep asking questions. It sharpens the mind.

(Mario) Okay then. Ladies and gentleman. Boys and girls. Please keep your bodies and weapons away from the sides of the shaft at all times. And we hope you find what you're looking for.

(Lola) Thank you.

(Mario) You're welcome.

(Cera) Alright guys. Close it up.

Mario and Zelda then pushed the other rock back where it was and closed off the shaft.

(Lincoln) And now, we wait.

At the bottom of the shaft, the lava was starting to heat up the water. Making it get hotter. And then the water was starting to boil faster and faster. The steam then got stronger and stronger that it started to push the big flat rock. The gang can feel it rumbuling. Then it started to mover fast. It was going so fast that the gang started screaming as they went up. Finally, they were on the top of Three-horn Peak. The gang then jumped off the rock as it started to fall. However, Petrie was right under it and it was coming for him. He didn't have time to fly away. Then Cera charged at Petrie and knocked him out of the way as the rock landed on the ground and crombled into peaces.

(Petrie) Cera. You save me.

(Cera) Yeah. No big deal.

But Petrie ended up hugging Cera's head. Making her giggle a bit.

(Lincoln) Guys. Look.

Everyone saw what Lincoln was pointing at. It was a small trench on the ground that was made by the stone when it landed.

(Lincoln) Let's follow it.

So the gang followed the trench to find the stone. Just then, the ground started to shake.

(Ducky) The volcano sounds really angry. It does. It does.

Then when the gang got to the end of the trench, they saw a big blue stone.

(Lincoln) There it is. The Stone Of Cold Fire.

Then Lincoln remembered that the Time Stone reacted to The Stone Of Cold Fire as it went over The Great Valley. He looked at it and saw that it was doing it again. So he disided to get closer to The Stone Of Cold Fire to see what the Time Stone wanted him to do.

(Cera) Lincoln. What are you doing?

As Lincoln got in front of The Stone Of Cold Fire, he placed the Time Stone on it. The Time Stone then started glowing even brighter. Almost too bright too look at. Then blue fire apared around Lincoln. But it didn't burn him. It felt cold. When the fire was gone, Lincoln turned back to the others.

(Lincoln) Guys. The Stone Of Cold Fire is what the Time Stone is made out of.

(All) WHAT?

(Cera) So this stone really is magic?

(Lincoln) Yeah. In fact, many Stone Of Cold Fires exist in the world Mario and Zelda are from. The Gallimimuses Believe that humans and dinosaur can get along. So they broke apart most of The Stone Of Cold Fires and panted the parts in different colors. They then used the last remaining stone to power them and only let certent humans such as myself use the small stones.

(Cera) Whoa. No way. Except this is going to kill my dad.

(Lincoln) However. This Stone Of Cold Fire is a fake. The real one is still in Gallimimuses world.

Just then, the gang saw Pterano and the other Flyers coming and they landed in front of the stone.

(Sierra) We didn't hear what you were saying and we don't care. Because That stone is ours now.

(Petrie) You lie to me Uncle. You lie to everybody.

(Pterano) Petrie. Believe me. I'm doing this for the good of all Flyers. With the power of The Stone Of Cold Fire, I will restore us to our rightful place in the world.

Sierra wanted to get him now, but Rinkus held him back.

(Rinkus) Not yet.

(Lola) But we all have a place in the world.

(Littlefoot) And we like it just the way it is!

(Ptrerano) No! You'll see! You'll all see! I was born to lead the herd! it is my right and my destiny!

(?) There it is.

(Lola) Hay. Did I just hear Ozzy's voice?

Lola looked behind herself and saw that Red Claw and his army has come.

(Red Claw) **The Flyer is wrong. That stone is mine.**

(Ozzy) Did you really think sending us down that waterfall would kill us?

However, Pterano was was already in front of the stone.

(Pterano) Hear me O great Stone Of Cold Fire. It is I. Pterano, The Chosen One.

Just then, the ground started to rumble again.

(Lincoln) Whoa!

(Lola) What's going on?

(Littlefoot) Maybe the fake stone has a little magic in it.

(Cera) That. Or the volcano is about to blow it's top.

(Petrie) Me like magic idea a lot better.

Pterano then slowly placed his finger on the stone. He didn't feel anything burn him.

(Pterano) You see? I tutched the stone yet I do not burn. It is a sine.

(Sierra) Get on with it will ya?!

(Pterano) O great Stone of Cold Fire. In the name of the noble flyers who ruled the world so long ago, I beseech you great Stone Of Cold Fire. Bestole upon me your gifts.

But nothing happened. Red Claw then pushed Pterano away from the stone.

(Red Claw) **No. It is I. Red Claw. The real Chosen one. The Chosen One to be the next Walking Terror. I request you to give me the power.**

Still, nothing happened.

(Petrano) I said bestole upon me your gifts.

And yet, nothing still happened.

(Sierra) You ideat!

(Pterano) What?

(Rinkus) You fool! You Rock Head fool!

(Sierra) Where's your cold fire Pterano? Where's your magic powers?

(Pterano) What is the meaning of this?!

(Sierra) It means we're taking over!

(Pterano) NO! I should be the leader! Me!

Sierra then stud on top of the fake stone and slamed a rock on it.

(Sierra) Come on you stupid slab! Show me the POWER!

And then Rinkus started to do same thing in front of the stone.

(Rinkus) No! Me! Show it to me!

They kept slaming the rocks on the fake Stone Of Cold Fire and still nothing happened.

(Cera) Well what do you know. Lincoln was right. That really is a fake Stone Of Cold Fire. I guess the real one will never come.

(Pterano) What? No! I was going to create a paradise.

(Lincoln) We have a paradise already. The Great Valley. You don't need to fix it. Just without braking it. And there's more to being a leader then you think there is.

Upon hearing that, Pterano began to regret his past decisions.

(Red Claw) **Forget the stone. We have those hatchlings right where we want them. ATTACK!**

But before any of them could even start a battle, the ground was rumbleing.

(Lincoln) And speaking of brake.

And then the ground cracked open as lava came out of the cracks.

(Red Claw) **Earthshake. Forget the hatchlings for now. We must flee.**

The Army Of Terror the ran away from the lava as Sierra and Rinkus contenued to attack the stone while gang found themselves trapped.

(Cera) We have to clime down from here!

(Tickles) How? We'll never get away from the lava in time!

(?) Not if I can help it.

Everyone looked up and was in for a suprize. Both Mama and Papa Flyer has come and landed in front of the gang.

(Petrie) Mama. And Papa?

(Papa Flyer) Petrie. Oh Petrie how I missed you.

(Lincoln) Whoa. That is one Big Pteranodon.

(Papa Flyer) Hello. What have we here? A Long-neck, a Three-horn, a Swimmer, a Spike-tail, and 2 human? Could they be?

(Mama Flyer) Yes. It is. The ones who defeated Sharptooth.

Petrie then got into the air witch got Papa Flyer even more happy.

(Papa Flyer) I didn't think you were one on the hatchlings who defeated the Walking Terror. And you're finally flying. Oh Petrie. I'm very proud at you. And who might this Tickley Fuzzy be?

(Tickles) I joined them not too long ago. I'm Tickles.

Papa Flyer then looked at Pterano with a angry look.

(Papa Flyer) And as for you Brother In Law. Don't think I didn't hear about what happened.

(Pterano) Honestly, I didn't mean to harm anyone. Things just simply got out of control.

Them the ground started shaking again. Steam started to pop out of the ground. Everyone almost lost bawlence. But Ducky slipped off the ledge and was bout about to fall off the mountain but held onto the ledge as tight as she can. Pterano looked at her in fear. He then remembered the other Swimmer from the canyon who sufered the same fate. Ducky then lost her grip and fell as the others saw what happened.

(Lincoln and Lola) DUCKY!

(Ducky) AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Ducky wasn't going to land in the river this time. She knew she was a gonner. Pterano didn't want another Swimmer, not even Ducky, to sufer that fate. He knew he had to do something. So he flew under Ducky and managed to catch her in time and brought her back to the others.

(Petrie) Uncle Pterano save Ducky.

(Littlefoot) He did.

(Lincoln) Petrie was right. Pterano does have good somewhere inside him.

However, Lola saw that lave was now coming out of horns.

(Lola) Yeah. That's great. Now can we all get out of here?

(Papa Flyer) Just clime aboard kids. And we'll go for a ride.

Littlefoot, Lincoln, Lola, Cera, Spike, and Tickles took a ride on Papa Flyer's back as Ducky and Petrie did the same on Pterano's as well.

As they took off, Sierra and Rinkus payed no atanton to the lava as it tuched the fake stone and then it exploded as it sent Sierra and Rinkus flying back to the cave they were in last night. The gang passed them and just kept going.

(Ducky) That is ok Petrie's uncle. This ride is a lot better then last ones. It is. It is.

(Papa Flyer) Alright kids. Let's head for home.

And now they went back to The Great Valley.


	11. Final Chapter: Pterano's punishment

**Final Chapter: Pterano's punishment**

Now that the gang was safely back in the valley, Ducky ran to her parents at the meeting place.

(Ducky) Mama. Papa.

(Mama Swimmer) Ducky. You're alive.

(Papa Swimmer) I was afraid we'd never see you again.

* * *

5 hours later. Right before dark. Everyone, even the Far Walkers, turned to Pterano at the meeting place.

(Grandpa Longneck) Quite frankle Pterano. Your behaver has been inexcusible. But, in light of the fact that you did help save the children, your punishment will be redused.

(Pterano) It will?

(Grandpa Longneck) We have disided that you are not welcome anywhere in The Great Valley. There for, you will be banished to The Mysterious Beyond, But only until 5 Cold Times have passed.

(Lincoln) In the human world. That would be known as 5 years.

(Petrie) 5 years? But that very long time.

(Topps) Yes. And some of us want it to be a lot longer.

(Pterano) But. But you can't kick me out. None of the Far Walkers have anything to do with me. I'll be alone and defenceless in The Mysterious Beyond. Is that even fare?

(All) YES!

(Petrie) But it not his fault.

(Mama Flyer) I know Petrie. But it doesn't change what he did. And he must be responsible for that.

(Petrie) But

(Pterano) Petrie. She's right. We all must be responsible for our actions. And my actions were harmful. And we can't change it. I'll be fine. And someday I'll return to the herd and prove that I can be trustwothy if given the chance.

Petrie was now sad that he won't get to see Pterano for 5 years.

(Pterano) Yes. I will miss you too Petrie.

Topps couldn't stand waiting for Pterano to leave and charged at him and knocked him flat on his back right on a rock like Cera did to Petrie.

(Topps) Go on now! Scoot! What you waiting for?! GET OUT OF HERE!

Pterano then took off.

(Pterano) And then again, there are others that I SHALE NOT MISS AT ALL!

And now he was gone.

(Mr. Spike-tail) Well. It's time for us to go too. We hope to come back someday. For now, Good bye.

With that, the Far Walkers have left the valley. The gang then saw Mario and Zelda and ran to them.

(Lincoln) You're not going with them?

(Mario) Of course we're not.

(Zelda) We disited to head back to our home world for now. But first, I want to know how you guessed our secret.

(Lincoln) Well...That would be telling. Wouldn't it? And I promise we won't tell anybody else about this. It'll be our secret to all of us.

(Mario) Thank you young Lincoln. In return, we will take you back to the human world.

(Lincoln) You can do that?

(Zelda) We can indeed.

(?) HAY!

Everyone saw Topps coming their way.

(Topps) Shouldn't you Rainbow Faces be with the Far Walkers?

(Mario) Oh. Would you look at that?

(Topps) What? Look at what?

While Topps wasn't looking, a light came from Mario and Zelda and it took them and the gang to the sky. As it got higher, it vanished.

* * *

The same light apered outside The Loud House. It was 9:00 PM. When the light vanished, Mario, Zelda, and the gang were there.

(Lincoln) Thanks for the ride. But I still have to wait for the Time Stone to recharge before I can use it again.

(Zelda) Yes indeed. And we must go.

(Littlefoot) Will we ever see you again?

(Mario) I have a feeling you will.

(Littlefoot) And what about the real Stone of Cold Fire? Will we ever see it?

(Mario) Not today. But someday. But you see, the fake stone didn't really matter. It's what all of you did to discover the truth about. And the truth about the Time Stones.

(Zelda) Do remember this children. There is much more then to what you call The Great Circle of Life and everything then you can possibly imagine.

(Cera) Where? Out in The Mysterious Beyond?

(Mario) No. As we said to your father, beyond The Mysterious Beyond. I'd give an example, but that would be telling.

(Lincoln) Like the other worlds out there. What if those stars we see at night are other worlds?

(Zelda) You sure have a sharp mind Lincoln. For someone so young.

(Lincoln) Oh. Thanks.

(Mario) Before we go, we want you to have these.

Mario handed Lincoln what looked like 2 helmets that the gang found on the island and 2 more katanas.

(Zelda) We want you to give these to whatever 3 that you might know. But we can't say everything to you. That would be telling.

At that moment, Mario and Zelda began to sing their song again.

(Mario) Life is not a game my friend, for losing or for winning.

(Zelda) And when you think you've reached the end.

(Mario and Zelda) It's only the beginning.

Mario and Zelda made the light come back but only on themselves this time they left as they resumed their song.

(Mario and Zelda) Beyond The Mysterious Beyond

(Mario) You know nothing ever ends there.

(Mario and Zelda) And you might find that you have friends there. Somewhere Beyond, The Mysterious Beyond. The Mysterious Beyond. The Mysterious Beyond. The Mysterious Beyond.

As the song ended, Mario and Zelda were in the skies as the gang waved good bye to them.

(Tickles) You know. I'm gonna miss them.

(Cera) Me too.

Just then, Lori came outside and saw the gang.

(Lori) Lincoln. Lola. Where are the Gallimimuses that were with you? And what was that light? I want answers!

(Lincoln) Well Lori, that would be telling. Wouldn't it?

(Lori) Telling?

(Lola) It's something we don't want to talk about.

(Lori) Well what did you guys get into this time?

(Littlefoot) We'll talk about in the morning.

Lori then went back inside.

(Littlefoot) You think we will see the real Stone of Cold Fire?

(Ducky) I do not know.

(Lola) Maybe not today. But someday.

(Lincoln) Well we won't need it right now. My Time Stone is enough magic for now. What would we all need with more magic when we got each other. All of us are smart. But we should learn some more.

(Lola) Yeah. Where's the fun if we know everything?

(Littlefoot) And what's fun is how much we still have to learn.

(Cera) Hey. We already know lots.

(Petrie) Me know more then Uncle Pterano. He no even smart at all.

(Ducky) We plenty of smart.

(Tickles) Right Spike?

Spike nodded in agrement.

The gang then followed Lori inside. And now we reached the end of another adventure. But who are the 3 that Mario and Zelda were talking about? We'll find out soon.

 **The End**

* * *

 **We're hafe way done with the movies. We still have a long way to go.**

 **I reshaped the big flyer into a Pteranodon but kept his size the same as in the movie because that's what I think Petrie's father looks like.**

 **Another Nickelodeon character will be coming in the series soon. But for now we foces on The Loud House.**

 **The Land Before Loud 8: The Big Freeze is coming soon. No Red Claw this time**

 **Also coming soon is The Land Before Loud: Mini Adventures. Witch is my retell of The Land Before Time TV series.**


End file.
